DSPGaming
Phillip "Phil" Burnell (Born April 6, 1982), known on YouTube as DarksydePhil, or DSP for short, is an active member of the LP community on YouTube, which he joined in 2008. He made Youtube his full-time job in 2010, after being laid off from his his job at Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT in 2010. His original YouTube channel, DarkSydePhil lost its Adsense partnership in later 2010 after Phil encouraged users to click on the ads at the beginning of his videos. DSP then moved his content to blip.tv, but due to a number of users submitting complaints to the blip.tv staff regarding Phil's anti-Semitic remarks during the Dead Space 2 demo, he was banned. Phil used to live-stream on Twitch, but after Twitch staff told Phil in November 2014 to reduce his streaming rate, Phil quit the site and started streaming on Youtube, resorting to a primitive IRC chat client. (As well as short-changing his paying Twitch subscribers) Phil plays games on a variety of platforms, including the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, and a PC. He regularly films playthroughs of games on all systems, except for handhelds, which he does not have the means to capture footage (with the exception of the Nintendo 3DS, which he now has the means via capture card to capture footage directly from the system). As well as doing playthroughs, Phil calls himself a "former pro Super Street Fighter II Turbo player" (this, despite admitting to going into massive credit card debt as a result of his playing), and has placed 4th for Super Turbo in the 2005 EVO tournament. He used to attend tournaments and upload matches from the events, but no longer does so. In June 2012, Phil and his friend John Rambo attended E3; since then, Phil has covered the event from home. Phil lived with his parents until 2004, and then again from 2007 to 2009. In 2009, he moved into a condo in Connecticut, and lived there until 2014. In June of 2014, he and his "full-time girlfriend" Leanna (A.K.A. Panda Lee), who doesn't work or study but subsists on Phil's Youtube income, moved to Seattle, Washington. DarksydePhil's Various Channels DSPGaming - Main channel (active, primary channel used mainly for his video game playthroughs and fighting game videos) THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS - (active, secondary channel, used for Hateful Truth review videos, The Week in Preview series, updates, trips, and vlogs) DarksydePhilFFXIII - (inactive, used to record the Final Fantasy XIII playthrough) THEKINGOFHATEHD - (inactive, replaced by TheKingOfHateVlogs) DarksydePhil - (inactive, original channel that he used since the very start of his YouTube career back in 2008) DSPStreetFighter - (inactive, formerly used for fighting game gameplay. Replaced by DSPGaming. Last video uploaded to the channel was the last part of DSP's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 fan appreciation) RedDeadDSP - (inactive, used to record the Red Dead Redemption playthrough/multiplayer + Undead Nightmare DLC playthrough and L.A. Noire playthrough) Website: TheKingOfHate.com Twitter account: @TheyCallMeDSP Commentary style DarksydePhil's style of commentary is characterized by his opinions and thoughts on the situation in the game that he is playing, usually consisting of snorts, burps, anger at and insults at the game developers (including calling Hideo Kojima a "cocksucker", "fucking faggot", "fucking piece of shit" and calling voice actor Troy Baker "a fucking douchebag" that Phil wished to beat up), or sexual remarks about female characters. He is equally verbally abusive towards other gamers when losing online fighting game matches, punctuated by an infamous tirade for Injustice where Phil went on an angry tirade calling his opponent an "asshole", "fucking idiot", "fucking loser", "your mother probably shat you out you piece of shit" who "sits in his mom's basement" "eating your whole fucking bag of Doritos and chugging down your fucking Fanta". He is also known for numerous offensive jokes, like pretending to talk like a stereotypical Asian with "in China dey say chicky chang wang Charlie Chan chicka chocka chocka cha". The most infamous example was during the Dead Space 2 demo playthrough on Blip.TV, where Phil pretended to be a Nazi exterminating "Jews in space" as part of a Holocaust. While mentioning a number of racial slurs and stereotypes about Jews, Phil gleefully laughed and celebrated as his character graphically "killed zee Jews". Phil was permanently banned from Blip.TV for this. Rather than apologizing, Phil instead blamed a "troll" who reported the video. More recently, Phil has advanced the excuse that he was simply using a "well-known" character from the Howard Stern show, although no can recall such an event on Stern. And while he claims that he has apologized (again, which no one can recall seeing), Phil also stated that it's something only a small group of people care about and that they need to get over it. Content Ongoing series Ask the King The Hateful Truth Week in Preview Release Day Unboxing (abandoned) Channel Update DSP Tries It Project 7 (abandoned) HATE Live Podcast Weekly Video Series This is a list of video games in which Phil does on a weekly basis. N/A Playthroughs Current Playthroughs WWE 2K15 (PS4) (Sims) Dying Light (PS4) Playthroughs on Hiatus Grand Theft Auto V: The FPS (PS4) (Has played the game before on Xbox 360, but is replaying the game on PS4 in first-person) Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Currently on hiatus due to Phil being unable to capture footage of the game on PC with his current capture software. He will consider re-playing the game in the future through the Xbox version, emulated on the Xbox 360. However, if he were to do so, he will have to start the game completely over from scratch.) Upcoming playthroughs Assassin's Creed Rogue (PS3) Completed playthroughs Incomplete playthroughs As well as all of the playthroughs finished, some playthroughs will never be done or finished for various reasons. Those playthroughs and reasons are listed below. Specials Game of the Year At the end of the year, Phil holds a countdown to which game he thinks is his Game of the Year (GOTY). He rewards a game with this title for being the most appealing and impacting to him, as well as praising the game for its overall outstanding lasting appeal. Since 2009, these are the games that Phil has deemed "Game of the Year" in his honest opinion. DSP's Game of the Year 2015 - TBA DSP's Game of the Year 2014 - Dragon Age: Inquisition DSP's Game of the Year 2013 - The Last of Us DSP's Game of the Year 2012 - The Walking Dead: The Video Game (Season 1) DSP's Game of the Year 2011 - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DSP's Game of the Year 2010 - Red Dead Redemption DSP's Game of the Year 2009 - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Hateful Truth The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played, and are somewhat synonymous with reviews. The Hateful Truth rating scale: 1-2: Utter Shit 3-4: Crappy 5-6: Decent 7-8: Pretty Good 9-10: An Amazing Masterpiece / Game of the Year Contender Project 7 Note: The original/solo version of Project 7 may return sometime in 2015. Phil started a short series called Project 7 on his old channel, DarksydePhil. It only lasted a for a few videos. In 2011, he surprised his fans by telling them he was bringing Project 7 back. In January 2012, Project 7 was published to YouTube. The cast for the show was Phil (as himself), John Rambo, Howard, and OJ (Other John) as misc. characters, and members of the YouTube channel Respect the Pact. Respect the Pact filmed and edited the show, and added all special effects and post-production. The music for the show was played by the video game metal/rock bands: Year 200X and Armcannon. However, the series was indefinitely suspended as Respect the Pact had a shift in priorities and were unable to continue filming/editing the series. After DSP's move to Seattle, Washington, it appeared as if the series was officially canceled, but Phil announced that he would bring back Project 7, although it will require a lot of work. Criticism Phil claims to have a severe lower back injury, and cites this as a reason he can't drive on the freeway (although driving normally doesn't seem to be a problem) or do many common activities. This has come under suspicion, as he's been shown playing games that require extended amounts of physical activity (Dance Central), as well as recent claims by Phil since moving to Seattle that his back is "good" . Phil has repeatedly had conflicts and problems with wherever he decides to upload videos. As noted previously, Phil made Youtube his full-time job in 2010, after being laid off from Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT in 2010. His original YouTube channel, DarkSydePhil lost its Adsense partnership in later 2010 after Phil encouraged users to click on the ads at the beginning of his videos. DSP then moved his content to blip.tv,but due to a number of users submitting complaints to the blip.tv staff regarding Phil's anti-Semitic remarks during the Dead Space 2 demo, he was banned. Since 2011 Phil has been partnered with Machinima as a director with no team, he had an advocate at one point but has since lost touch due to restructure. As of March 2013 Phil also regularly streamed on his Twitch.tv channel, and was partnered with the website. Phil used to live-stream on Twitch, but after Twitch staff told Phil in November 2014 to reduce his streaming rate, Phil quit the site and started streaming on Youtube, resorting to a primitive IRC chat client. (As well as short-changing his paying Twitch subscribers, many of whom were outraged) In addition to the problems with DSP's commentary style cited above, Phil often does a very poor job of understanding the controls and mechanisms he plays. Often, when a tutorial is offered, Phil replies with "shut the fuck up" and skips it, only to repeatedly make mistakes later. (For which he blames the game developers not properly explaining mechanics) Phil constantly complains about the game not working, or game bugs, when at times the issues are his own fault. Phil claims this is his "comedic persona". This comes into direct contrast when he claims to have no gimmick and is the "realest person" on youtube. As noted above, Phil was banned from blip.tv for anti-Semitic remarks that he made during his Dead Space 2 Demo playthrough, In the videos he roleplays Issac Clarke (the lead protagonist) as the "last remaining Nazi" and refers to the Necromorphs (the enemies) as the "Jews". He refers to the "Jews" for the good of the universe, remarking the horrors of the Holocaust during World War II and that their greed caused them to become monsters. Rather than apologizing, Phil instead blamed a "troll" who reported the video. More recently, Phil has advanced the excuse that he was simply using a "well-known" character from the Howard Stern show, although no can recall such an event on Stern. And while he claims that he has apologized (again, which no one can recall seeing), Phil also stated that it's something only a small group of people care about and that they need to get over it. Phil has his own forums for discussion about his various videos. However, he constantly deleted posts, banned users and locked threads that looked upon him in a negative light. It got to the point where a majority of his mods had felt he was overstepping ,so they all decided to walk out at the same time. Phil struggled to keep it running on his own and eventually after an unknown party hijacked the full access of the site in late 2014, Phil decided to shut the forms section, as well as all of the Kingofhate.com, down until further notice. In 2015, with help from a fan he designed and reopened the site and forums stating he would be using them for utility purposes of gathering fan created content for his content. Within 3 weeks of them being open again, he again started to close threads, ban users and delete postings that either stated negative facts about him or had conversations about the group known as the "SoK" or any other "haters". In early 2015 Phil decided to open a Patreon page, which he has admitted is a donation based service. Even though he had stated numerous times in the past he would never do so and making fun of Angry Joe for his page. In addition to groups which DSP calls his "detractors", he also has had back and forth disputes with other well-knownYoutubers as well, most notably TotalBiscuit . In 2012 when DSP gave the video game Journey an above average review in contrast to the critical acclaim given by other critics, DSP called outTotalBiscuitforhaving a differing opinion in that he believed that Journey was a Game Of The Year contender for him. In more recent years when DSP was subjected to mass criticism and drama, TotalBiscuit accused DSP of name dropping him in an effort to seem like he was a respected associate of his. Furthermore, when asked about DSP and his recent behavior in response tothe negativity surrounding him, TotalBiscuit expressed his dislike for DSP, his attitude, and and his content, citing his reputation of pinning blame on everything and everyone else but himself when it comes to his video game playthroughs. He also stated that although he doesn't like seeing people getting harassed online, he feels that DSP has brought that harassment on himself due to the premise of his content, in which he acts like a "court jester that doesn't want to be taken seriously" as stated during one of his DOTA 2 streams. Phil Parodies Phil has been parodied numerous times by numerous sources for his failings. Many of these videos have gone viral and become far more popular than Phil's actual videos. Here are some of the most popular; A Day in the Life of DarksydePhil by Retsupurae Quotes "This is stupid, man!" "There was nothing I could do!" "I died instantly!" "Come on man!" "I didn't know that" "This is bullshit!" "Stupid game bugs!" "What the fuck?" "This is ridiculous!" "AUGHHH!" "I'm pressing buttons!" "I'm holding block!" "Are you shitting me?" "Fuck this!" "This is fucking stupid!" "What was I supposed to do?!" "WOOOOOOOOW DUDE!" External Links Darksydephil's Cafepress Shop Youtube - JohnRamboPresents DSP Twitter Page Official DarksydePhil Website DSP Facebook Page Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber